Non-Builders
by SgtNman1
Summary: So many people on ROBLOX do not own Builders Club for several reasons. They've been a huge part of our community, and haven't been ridiculed for it...until now, at least. Riots about the NBCs being allowed on ROBLOX suddenly broke out, seemingly out of nowhere, leading to an all-out war between BC supporters and NBC supporters. This is the story told from many perspectives.
1. Riots

**Month 4, Day 23, Location: NBC Hideout #527, Person: Alecmac00**

How am I still alive? Quite honestly, I've been thinking over that question constantly for almost five months now. There are so many other people who deserve my place more than I do, and yet here I am, cursing myself for surviving this long. I know I'm really pessimistic right now, but given the circumstances, I don't really care anymore. A lot of people have stopped caring, so why can't I do the same?

I've been in this underground hideout for nearly three months. The F.E.A.R soldiers who guard us call it a safe haven for NBCs, in order to keep as many safe for as long as possible, but a lot of the people who are in here view it as more of a prison. And it pretty much is. We're forced to stay in our bedrooms, which each have four people in them, until its a meal time or time to go have recess in the gym room; you can't hear that tell me that its not the exact same thing as jail. The worst part is that they aren't telling us anything about the war; if we're winning or losing, how close the enemy may be getting to our hideout, how many NBCs have died from the war so far, etcetera. Its the not-knowing that's really ticking me off.

My roomates, Stellyboy, Caneat, and Fireballracer all wanted in when I brought up a plan to escape the Hideout about a week ago. Our plan was, during meal time, us four would finish our food fast and ask to go use the bathroom. Instead of using the bathroom, however, we'd sneak towards the stairs, which is our direct route to the first floor. Of course, the only people on the first floor are guards who patrol the area and hang out up there 24/7, so my plan for that was that I'd take the toilet cover off of the toilet in the bathroom as a weapon. Sure it wasn't the best idea for a weapon, but when you don't got anything else to spare, its better than nothing.

I'd have to knock out at least one guard so that we could take some of his equipment (i.e, guns, ammo, food, water) so that we could have a chance at surviving once we were out. After that, we run straight for the front door and get out of there.

Now, let me just say that plenty of people have tried escaping before. What happens to those people, only F.E.A.R soldiers know for sure. There is a floor below this one, so most of us predict that down there is probably maximum security to ensure that its impossible for them to escape. Others think that they're brought down there for execution. All we know for sure is that F.E.A.R soldiers take them somewhere, and none of us ever see them again. Us four are taking a huge risk here, but we all think its worth it. Us four know that, at one point or another, this Hideout is going to be stormed and overtaken, every NBC here shot to death. We'd prefer to die outside, fighting and surviving on our own, rather than hiding like cowards underground.

We're pulling off the plan tomorrow

**Day 4, Location: ROBLOXia News Broadcasting Center, Person: Lucifi**

"...over five-thousand NBCs killed already in the riots that have been going on for the past four days. Police are still trying to figure out the source of these riots, but it appears that the only thing we know about these riots is that they are purely targeted against NBCs and guests and that more people are joining in on the riots as the days go by. The riots have gained so much attention and become so influential that some large ROBLOX military groups are even supporting them, arming and training civilians to fight against anyone who tries to fight back against the riots."

"The ROBLOX admins have been contacted multiple times over the past few days, but no one has heard a single word from any of them. As far as we know, they're either supporting the riots by not stopping them or watching them to see where this may go. Either way, the situation is not looking good for any NBCs, Guests, or people whose BC is near expiration. We here at ROBLOXia News Broadcasting suggest that anyone who doesn't want to be a part of these riots or is scared of being harmed from these riots to either find shelter in military groups who aren't shooting NBCs on sight, or to move to a less-populated area of ROBLOXia."

******"At this time I am sad to announce that, after today, ROBLOXia News Broadcasting will no longer be operating on account of a decent portion of our staff being killed from these riots. We will open back up and start broadcasting news again as soon as this situation is solved and everyone recovers from it. We hope that everyone stays safe during these dangerous and confusing times, and that the ROBLOX admins step up and end this soon. This has been Lucifi, signing off." **

**Day 8, Location: ROBLOX Headquarters, Person: builderman**

"The game is falling apart," Shedletsky shouted to everyone in the meeting room, "and none of us are doing anything to fix it! Can't we do something to stop this? I mean, come on guys, this is our game! Our jobs! We need to do something about this."

"Calm down, Shedletsky. Look at it this way," I started explaining, "more people are buying or renewing their BC now out of fear of getting killed in these riots. Sure, the game is in chaos right now, but I say that we take advantage of this and wait for all the NBCs to be eliminated. After that, we can help rebuild the destruction."

A few of them nodded their heads in agreement, but most of them looked at me in disgust. "How could you say that!?" stickmasterluke said in outrage, "ROBLOX has always been a free-to-play game, unless you wanted a few perks for supporting the company and the game. Now here you are, saying that we should make ROBLOX a pay-to-play game? I've known you long enough to know that this isn't the normal you, builderman."

"Oh, would you like to join the NBCs, then?" I replied.

"W...what?"

"You heard me, luke. I'm your boss, and I could fire you at any time. I also have the power to remove that OBC status of yours at any moment. If you don't like this idea, then you can gladly leave and try to help them out as one of them."

"You're sick…" ReeseMcblox said.

"Its my game; I can do whatever I want with it."

We argued about it for a half-hour more, and a few members ended up leaving (which, of course, resulted in me demoting them to NBC status.) After that, however, the rest of us came to agreement; we'd watch this go by. If the BC won, then we'd reform the game to be a pay-only game. If the NBC somehow survived and managed to settle things, then we'd repair any damages done to any games that were a part of the cleansing and keep ROBLOX the same. Afterwards, I walked to the elevator and took it to the roof. From there I watched as explosions consumed buildings in the far distance. I stood there and watched my game slowly fall apart in front of me, and I smiled.

A few minutes later, I heard the elevator behind me open up. I looked back to see Shedletsky, a sword in his hand. I knew from his training at SFOTH that I didn't want to mess with him when he was holding that thing, so I approached the situation cautiously.

"You do something about this game, or I'm going to throw you off of this roof and do things myself," he threatened while walking towards me. "I'm your advisor, and I'm advising you to stop this from progressing any further for the good of everyone."

"I've made my decision, and I'm sticking to it." I replied. I reached into my pocket for my hammer.

"You've changed, David, and not in a good way. You aren't the same person I agreed to work with all those years ago. Because of this, I believe its time for me to take over." With that, Shedletsky charged at me. I quickly moved out of the way, pulled the hammer out of my pocket, and threw it at his head. It made contact and he tripped while charging towards the edge of the roof. Sadly, however, he didn't fall over; he landed close to the edge, but didn't fall over.

**********I sighed, looking down at him. "John, this is my game; and it will always be that way. I'm sorry to say that you're fired due to recent acts of betrayal against the company." With that, I pushed his stunned body over the edge of the roof, sending him down hundreds of studs to his death. I watched him fall every single one. After I saw him impact the ground, I sat on the edge of the roof and continued to watch the destruction form in front of me. **


	2. Journey to Alianor P1

**Month 1, Day 4, Location: The Complex v7, Person: Stellyboy**

When we reached The Complex, we weren't shocked at the sight of all of the destroyed buildings, the blood sprayed on the ground, and the few dead bodies still lying around here and there. We'd been through a few other Town RP games that got hit pretty bad during the riots, and even worse when the war began. Still, seeing it all in front of me once again made me shiver. The place felt so much emptier and abandoned, and definitely did not hold the same feelings of joy and happiness that it used to have a month ago. At least, I think it was a month ago. I'm not keeping track of time anymore.

Lerenzo was alert: his pistol aimed in front of him, his head scanning the area, and his footsteps slow, cautious, and silent. Laranzo, his brother, wasn't so cautious. He was running around and nostalgically looking at all the half-destroyed buildings, even calling out if someone was there every time he heard something rustle. I was just trying not to get shot by anyone, so I'd let Laranzo go out and risk his life, but I'd stick by Lerenzo who I know would shoot any threat as soon as he spotted it.

"Hey, you ever worry about your brother getting shot doing stuff like that?" I asked Lerenzo.

"Of course I am. Thing is, though, he's acting like a bait right now. Any threat nearby, and he'll be the one to trigger it. Besides, as you've seen, my brother isn't the smartest guy in the world, so losing him wouldn't be too much of a loss."

"Dude, that's cold. He's your brother! Don't ya care about him at least a little bit?"

"Well, yea, but things have changed. The only types of people that are going to survive this are the lucky, the smart, and the strong. I know my brother isn't any one of those things, so I've accepted the fact that he's going to die from the start. I've really just been patiently waiting for it to happen so that its finally over with."

Lerenzo was kind of right with that philosophy; even in stories, it seems like those are the three types of people that survive these things the longest. So I nodded and continued to walk alongside him. Meanwhile, up ahead, I saw Laranzo instantly stop in his tracks and his eyes widen at the sight of something. Lerenzo must've seen him, too, because we both started sprinting straight for him.

He wasn't shot dead by the time we got to him, so I figured it wasn't a threat, but I was still unsure. When we caught up to him, we looked at what he was seeing and we both froze.

There, leaning against the wall of a fairly in-tact building, were five dead guests. Each one had a number on their shirt.

"Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Guest 4, and Guest 5...holy crap…" Laranzo whispered.

"I think someone is obsessed with guest collecting." I commented.

"It looks like there is space for more guests beside #5 here. I'm guessing this guy is still hunting them down. Which also means he could still be in the area; we should leave." Lerenzo suggested.

"But we could save Guest #6, or kill this guy to stop the guests from getting killed!" Laranzo argued.

"Let's face it, little bro; Guest #6 is probably already dead, and this guy is just hunting down his dead body out in the world right now. I doubt we'd be able to stop this lunatic."

"C'mon, Leren, we have to at least try! We can't just presume!"

"Both of you, stop" I yelled, trying to finish the argument before it started. I'd only been with these two brothers for about a week, but they've nearly gotten themselves into nearly twenty different arguments in that time span. Had I not been there, those two probably would've wasted an hour of their day arguing about some stupid thing that didn't even matter that much. "Let's just keep moving; we can't afford to waste time here, we got to get to Fort Alianor in order to stay safe."

Both brothers looked at each, then looked back at me and nodded. We glanced at the dead guests one last time, then continued to move towards Alianor.

**Day 14, Location: Triclan Coalition HQ, Person: SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX**

"Its no secret that war is going to break out soon enough," fruitbox announced, "but our three clans need to choose a side as an alliance. Most of the other Superclans are turning BC-only and supporting the riots, but I personally think us three should help out the NBCs."

"These riots and this catastrophe is just one big genocidal event," I commented, "its one of the worse things to have happened to ROBLOX ever since RoWAR and the 1x1x1x1x incident. Besides, it seems that my group is being hit the hardest right now; rioters and raiders have been coming to Alianor daily now, specifically targeting the troops in my group who are NBC. So I agree with fruitbox is saying that we support the NBCs."

"Well, we're all in agreement about the situation, then. The only problems we have now are preparing ourselves, and our troops, for a war against practically every single other clan in ROBLOX, and finding a good way to protect the NBCs. Our forts would work, but only to a certain capacity, and even then we can't guarantee that they won't be burnt to the ground." Growncool7 replied.

"I have an idea," I announced. "We build underground shelters and station our troops down there. Each station will be able to hold about a thousand NBCs and two-hundred troops. That way, we can hide the NBCs without having to risk them being found so easily."

"It seems these bunkers would take a while to build, and the war is bound to start soon. We don't have the time or resources to do this." fruitbox replied.

"Look, we just need to get a dozen up before the war starts. After that, we can continue building some as the war goes on. If you guys think of a better plan, contact me; I'm heading back to Alianor to grab some soldiers to start working on this." With that, I got up and walked out. I wasn't entirely sure if the other two agreed with this plan, but it was the only logical one that would work. We needed to keep these NBCs safe from extinction, and this was how we were going to do it.

**Day 17, Location: Apartment in City of ROBLOXia, Person: Alecmac00**

They finally declared war yesterday. I mean, there's no more news, or power for that matter, so its not official, but you don't need to officially declare war in order to start a war. Besides, I'm pretty sure that dozens of missiles flying over the sky is a pretty obvious sign of war. And, of course, the missiles were nuclear. Fortunately none of them were targeted for The City of ROBLOXia (most likely because they were afraid of either killing a lot of NBCs or killing a lot of BCs) so I, and the other people who are still in this city, were unaffected by the explosions. But, man, are those things bright! Seriously; I almost got blinded by one of 'em.

I have no idea how my apartment is still unaffected by this whole war. My guess is that its in an area of town that isn't as populated, so that helps. Another guess is that most people who lived in this apartment building were BC, and who wants to riot on a building where your kind lives? So, I haven't left my apartment a whole lot for the past two weeks. I left once or twice to go and scavenge for food and whatnot, but other than that, I've been holed up in here. I know that I won't survive here forever, and that the city will run out of food to scavenge soon enough, so I'm preparing myself to leave in a day or two.

Honestly I should've left before the missiles were launched, but I guess I didn't expect the missiles to be launched so soon. What an idiot I am...thinking that the war wouldn't start until I left my apartment. Welp, now I'm going to have to deal with more than just hostile BC's and rioters, but also professionally trained soldiers from some of the biggest war groups in ROBLOX.

I'm going to die. A lot of people are going to die, and I'll be one of them because I wasn't smart enough to leave with the rest of them. Now I'm going to become a lone wanderer in a lonely world that's currently being destroyed by war. Kind of like Fallout...heh, yea, like the Fallout series. Think of it as a game, Alec, and everything will be so much better. Only that I know this isn't a game, and I don't get infinite respawns; these guys catch and kill me, I'm doomed to wander Banland for the rest of my life.

I should stop thinking about this and just start packing. Yea, that's a good idea. Packing. Yea.


	3. Journey to Alianor P2

**Month 1, Day 7, Location: The Outskirts of ROBLOXia, Person: EagerCharch**

"Gear, c'mon, we gotta keep moving," I yelled over to Gearblade654, Gear for short, who was running behind yet again.

"I think we should take another break, man. We've been travelling since dawn, can't we stop for lunch or something?" Gear whined.

"We don't have a lot of food on us as it is, so we save it for dinner. Besides, we can't waste time. Every stud closer we get to the mountains, the better."

"I didn't realize how long it would take us to get there. Its been, like, three weeks!"

"And it'll take another two if we stop for a break every few hours, so stop complaining and keep up!" I yelled back.

It annoys me a bit that Gear is complaining about the travel when I told him how long and tiring of a journey it was going to be when we started. I guess he didn't care about it back then, however, and that he was just glad to get away from all the hostile people with someone he could trust.

The only reasons I decided to travel with Gear were the facts that we were good friends in the past, and he was an NBC. I wouldn't want to partner with an NBC I couldn't trust, as they might've ended up shooting me out of a lack of trust. And I didn't want to partner with another BC because the whole point of this trip was to get away from the chaos and not be a part of it, so if I brought this up to a BC they probably would've thought we were hunting down NBCs out in the outskirts of ROBLOXia. And that's not what I wanted to do here.

Yea, so I'm a BC who doesn't want to kill NBCs, but help them out. So what? People have their opinions on this situation, and this is mine.

Anyways, Gear and I had been travelling for about three weeks and we finally managed to reach an area of ROBLOX called "The Forgotten Games", a bunch of places that were popular at one point in time, but are now back here either from abandonment, being shut down, or just not being popular anymore. Right now we were walking past TRA's Fort Normandy, a base they used to have as their FOB (Forward Operating Base) until it got replaced with a newer, better base. Lots of the military bases we see back here are here for that reason.

Gear and I were headed towards the mountain range that basically circles the entire land of ROBLOXia. Nobody has ever gone over it, strangely enough, so nobody knows what's on the other side of the mountains. The creators were asked several times what was on the other side, and they all said that it was just an empty baseplate with nothing over there, but people speculate that Banland is probably hidden on the other side of those mountains, or maybe some kind of parallel version of ROBLOX (which most people refer to as LOXROB.)

No matter what is on the other side of those mountains, Gear and I are determined to find out. Its probably better than what's going on over here. So, with Gear behind me complaining about the walking, and me trying to ignore him, we continued to walk through The Forgotten Games, one stud at a time.

**Day 20, Location: Apocalypse Rising, Person: Fireballracer**

How ironic; in the middle of this catastrophe, I have to cross a post-apocalyptic game in order to get to Alianor. Its like an apocalypse within an apocalypse. Or, as some would say, an Apoception.

I'm surprised that the zombie spawns still work in this game, and glad that the weapon spawns do as well. Bad thing about this game is that you don't get infinite ammo, and you have to find ammo for the guns in this game, so I'm not going to take any of these weapons except for the Makarov and ammo for that. Unless, of course, I actually find a good gun. Its highly unlikely that I'll go that deep into this game, but there's still a chance.

I saw a group of zombies on my way into this place. Luckily, I packed my sword so I was able to fight them, but they almost got me right there and then. How much would that suck; you didn't get killed by a BC, but by an entity in a game. I think that'd be pretty embarrassing, to be honest. Glad I didn't get killed back there.

My biggest worry out here is finding a group of BCs. I heard from a group of NBCs I ran into yesterday that groups of them are trying to figure out the routes of NBCs who are trying to make it to Alianor for safety, and then camping out on different spots of those routes, ready to ambush them. I'm not taking a common route, so a BC group may not be here, but I still have to be careful for anything.

Been, what, three days since they fired those nukes at other military bases? Yea, probably three days. Still not sure which side nuked which, although I'm really hoping it was the NBC supporters nuking the BC supporters, otherwise I'm afraid that I'm going to get to the area where Alianor is and see this big crater in the ground. That would suck. Then I'd probably be ambushed by some military group waiting there for hopeful NBCs to come their way.

Oh my god, what if this is a trap!? Holy crap, they could be baiting us into a trap! Telling us that Alianor is a safe haven when really it got nuked, or taken over by some other military! Should I still go over to Alianor? I'm not sure anymore...dang, I'm not sure if I want to risk it. Ugh, gotta think about this…

**Month 1, Day 9, Location: Just outside Fort Alianor II, Person: Stellyboy**

Alianor was being raided by the time we got there, and turns out it wasn't Laranzo, the carless one, who got shot, but rather Lerenzo. The raiders had managed to get a sniper positioned on the tunnel that leads to Alianor so that they could take out any NBCs or reinforcements coming in on the raid, and Lerenzo was the unlucky one who ran out of the tunnel first, wanting to help out the F.E.A.R soldiers.

"C'mon guys, we gotta hurry up if we w-" were Lerenzo's final words.

"OH MY GOD! LEREN! NOOOO!" Laranzo shouted at the sight of his dead brother. He tried to run towards his dead body, but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him back on the ground. "What's wrong with you!? I gotta go see if Leren's okay!"

"Laranzo, I'm pretty sure that a sniper bullet to the chest kills on impact. Besides, I don't want you to die the same way! We need to stay here and find a better way to get that sniper…" I shouted. Laranzo was starting to cry, but I didn't care at the moment; we needed to get past this sniper in order to make it to safety once and for all. I looked around for a bit and saw a stick on the ground. I looked over at Lerenzo and saw his hat on the ground beside him.

"I got a plan," I yelled to Laranzo, although I don't think he really heard me.

I quickly grabbed the stick and reached stuck it out into the open. The sniper shot at the stick once, then realized it was just a stick and didn't fire at it again. I managed to get the hat with the stick and pulled it back into the tunnel.

"Laran," I yelled, "stop crying and get up! I can get us to Alianor if you just get up and listen!" Laranzo, slowly, got up and faced me. "Alright, I'm going to stick this hat out on this stick, and the sniper will fire at it thinking its one of us. After he shoots, he has to reload, so within those few seconds we run over to the mountainside and hug the wall, where he won't be able to shoot us. Got it?"

Laranzo nodded. I stuck the stick out of the tunnel and the sniper shot at it. After that I yelled, "GO!" Laranzo and I both charged to the mountainside where he was at, so we'd be directly below him. With his reload, he probably didn't see us run over here, so I knew we were safe. Laran and I slowly walked over to the walls of Alianor, where we saw F.E.A.R soldiers gunning down raiders who were trying to scale the wall. The F.E.A.R soldiers eventually took back the area by the time we got there, and they recognized us as NBCs, so they quickly opened up the gates and let us in. As soon as we got in, they started to shut the doors closed behind us.

"Finally...safety…" I mumbled as the doors slammed closed. A F.E.A.R soldier then walked up to us.

"Hello, gentlemen," he greeted, "my name is StrongXV and I am a general of F.E.A.R. I presume you two are here for safety from the outside world?" We both nodded our heads. "Well, in that case, come with me. We have a place just for you."


	4. Safety

**Month 1, Day 12, Person: Fireballracer, Location: Central ROBLOXian Highway**

I'm still shocked that I survived the events that happened yesterday…

I was caught travelling the Central ROBLOXian Highway, a path that links just about all of the current popular games together. I was stupid enough to travel on it with a few other NBCs I had run into, and we all got ambushed by a group of soldiers who were a part of John's Cobras. John's Cobras believed in the eradication of NBCs, unfortunately, so all of us were taken prisoner.

They disarmed us of our weapons and loaded us into one of the three buses that were a part of the convoy. Let me tell you that those buses could fit about fifty people, so seeing three of them nearly-full scared me. I knew what they were going to do with us, it was only a matter of time before those buses drove back to Fort Fang and were unloaded.

I was separated from the other members of the group I was travelling with, so I ended up sitting next to a guy named Alecmac00. We talked for a bit and eventually we got to the point of the conversation where we were curious how the other person got caught.

"How did I get caught?" Alec repeated after I had asked him, "I can tell you that I wouldn't have been caught had it not been for the guy I was travelling with. His name was Caneat, and he was shipped to a different bus-thank god-but he is the reason that I'm in here."

"What did he do?"

"It was this morning when we woke up to the sound of cars not too far from our camp. Caneat looked out of the window of the house we were in and said that there were military vehicles on the road. It was still early morning, so it was too dark to see what the logo was, but Caneat was convinced that they were F.E.A.R vehicles, out and about looking for survivors."

"Turns out they were looking for survivors," Alec continued, "but they weren't F.E.A.R soldiers. Caneat ran up to them, and I tried to stop him, and just like that we were apprehended and put into these buses. I can't believe how dumb Caneat can be sometimes…"

About three hours later, during the evening, we finally reached Fort Fang and the city that was just outside of the fort. When we got there, I looked out the window to see Cobras moving all over the streets outside of the fort, their weapons armed and them looking like they were in a panic. I could hear some gunshots and presumed it was a Militia who supported NBCs trying to attack Fort Fang.

The buses were allowed into the outer gates, but they stopped there and unloaded all one-hundred fifty of us out into the courtyard. We could see about twenty men with their green uniforms on, guns fully loaded and their faces having anxious expressions. They couldn't wait to gun down the ones that didn't pass inspection.

An HR, Exterity, was there to perform the insepction. Inspection is basically just them asking us a few questions and then determining by those questions and our appearance if we were able to work as slave labor in their army. The questions in inspection varied from, "Where did you grow up?" All the way to, "What is your favorite color?" When he got to me, he asked me when I was born, what kind of family I grew up in, and how I survived this long. I refused to answer the last question, as it seemed like some kind of put-down question. He responded to my silence by punching me down to the ground. When I got back up, he had already moved onto the person next to me.

At the end of inspection, only twenty out of all one-hundred fifty of us were allowed into the inner-walls of the base. I wasn't lucky enough to get inside the walls. I gulped as I knew what this meant for me and everyone else. They had us line up so that our backs were facing the river; I guessed that this was so that when our bodies dropped, most of us would fall into the river behind us, thus meaning less corpses to clean up.

Exterity looked at all of us and raised his hand in the air. He took one last look at all of us as his eyes slowly moved across the line, left to right. Every soldier was poised and aimed, ready to take all of us down within a heartbeat. I closed my eyes and considered jumping into the river below. Sure, it wouldn't be a nice landing, but my chances of surviving would be better than getting shot down to death by a firing squad.

Since my eyes were closed, I didn't see exactly what happened next, but I can tell you what I think did happen: Exterity was almost down moving his eyes down the line, when suddenly an explosion erupted behind all of them and created a huge hole through the outer wall. Suddenly, F.E.A.R soldiers stormed the courtyard and began shooting down the firing squad.

When I opened my eyes I saw three-fourths of the firing squad dead, the other fourth either standing in the courtyard shooting towards the insurgent or taking cover and trying to avoid getting shot. I didn't see Exterity within the chaos, and I still have no idea what the heck happened to him, but I can only hope that he got shot down within the initial chaos.

Now I won't say what you hope you're thinking and tell you that all one-hundred thirty people were rescued without getting shot in the chaos; there were two members of the firing squad who shot at us even with the rampage behind them, and a few stray bullets from both sides managed to hit some of us. Some people also were scared or surprised by the explosion, so they lost their balance and fell into the river behind them. In the end about twenty-five of us got killed from F.E.A.R's attempt to stop the firing squad for some really stupid reasons.

Once the firing squad was killed, the attack force continued forward towards the inner walls, where the actual base was. It didn't take us NBCs long before we realized that there was literally a huge gaping hole in the outer wall, and for us to all start sprinting towards it knowing that we'd be able to escape.

What happened after that is one big blur for me-I may try asking Alecmac00 or Caneat if they remember anything-but what I do remember is us three and about five other NBCs being loaded into a F.E.A.R helicopter to be brought back safely to Fort Alianor II.

All I have to say to what happened yesterday is that I'm glad I survived. I really shouldn't have survived and yet, by some miracle of builderman or Shedletsky or some other ROBLOX admin, I was saved. I'm resting up in some underground vault that F.E.A.R is apparently keeping all of the NBCs safe in. I was put in a room with Alecmac00, Caneat, and some guy named Stellyboy who has been here for a few days. I still have yet to hear his story...I think I'll go ask him right now.

**Month 1, Day 20, Person: Gearblade654, Location: Near the Peaks of the ROBLOXian Mountains**

It was cold up there. Now, I know there are some games in ROBLOX that take place in winter, or have a cold environment, but those games-not even -20° and Dropping-could compare to the kind of cold that Eager and I felt up near the peaks of those mountains. We almost froze to death; had it not been for the Dragon's Flame Sword that Eager brought with him-an antique weapon he bought because he thought it looked cool, and that he might need it for self-defense-we probably would have. Man, wouldn't have that sucked? Frozen stiff near the peak of a mountain range no one else in ROBLOXia has dared to climb before. No one would've found our bodies, at least not for a long time, and our journey would've been worthless.

But anyways, Eager and I finally started to near the lowest peaks of the mountain range.

"Gear," he shouted down to me, the flaming sword in his hand, "I can see the top! I can see it!" With that, he began to ran faster and faster to the peak. Because his sword was my only source of warmth, I tried to keep up with him in order to not freeze.

We reached the top in just under a minute. When Eager reached the top, however, he didn't look towards the new, unexplored territory that we had been travelling to get to; instead, he looked back at ROBLOXia. I thought that was a bit weird, but when I got up there, I decided to do it to.

And my jaw dropped.

I could see several places near the heart of ROBLOXia in flames. I saw explosions erupting from several different locations periodically. I could see craters in the ground where the nuclear missiles must've landed. Planes were circling the heart of ROBLOXia like flies, except that they were dropping bombs and firing missiles in several different locations. The only thing I saw in sight that appeared to be unaffected by this whole thing was the ROBLOXia HQ, and that was probably because of the huge forcefield that the admins must've put around it in order to keep the destruction away from the place that run all of ROBLOX.

"This, Gear, is why we went here."

"I know, Eager. I don't need a reminder...especially a reminder like this...oh my…"

We just sat there and stared at it for a bit, truly taking in the new reality of our once beautiful and running world. Its one thing to be a part of a specific area of the chaos, and its a whole other thing to see it all happening in front of you. It made me feel like a coward. We were up here while hundreds were dying over there. We ran away so that we could escape the suffering that so many people were experiencing. I felt horrible.

I didn't want to feel horrible anymore, so I nudged Eager. He looked at me, and I stared him straight in the eyes.

"Its time to see what we've been running to." I proclaimed. And with that, Eager and I both turned our heads away from ROBLOXia to see the new potential before us.

And it was beyond anything that I had anticipated or heard about.


End file.
